1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool, and more particularly to a tool combination having a number of tool members that may be easily changed and driven by a pair of handles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical pliers comprise a pair of jaws actuateable by a pair of handles which are solidly secured to the jaws and may not be disengaged from the jaws, such that the jaws may not be replaced with another tool members and such that the handles may not be used for driving different tool members.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tools.